


Rossetti Stone

by MontglaneChess



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is there not one righteous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rossetti Stone

if i go down to the woods today/and find there/an unholy enclave/ a college of Pharisees/hawking souls and sacraments/in this empty bowge/ a hollow goblin market, whetted from lusts and vice/dark fruits, dripping juices--staining  
sisters, selfless tincture in avarice, overcome  
by Christian soldiers [hail mary].


End file.
